


City of Stars

by cassreadsalot



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassreadsalot/pseuds/cassreadsalot
Summary: Wally and Dick loved to watch the stars at night. Only, Wally isn’t here anymore.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 I hope you like it :) I appreciate feedback! Have a wonderful day <3

“Wally!” Dick yelled as his friend picked him up bridal style and ran. 

They had been hanging out in the cave with their other team members, but the rest had gone to bed after a long day of training. 

Finally coming to stop a few moments later, Wally placed Dick on the ground. Around them were vast fields of green plants and small flowers. There wasn’t a sign of civilization, only the ethereal air of nature. 

( _City of stars_ )

Coming out of his stupor, Dick whispered, “Where are we?”

Wally grinned. “Somewhere that’s not the cave.”

In any other situation, Dick would have insisted on the exact location. But this was different. This was Wally. Annoyingly sweet, gorgeous Wally. And quite honestly, Dick didn’t care where they were. He’d rather the place, with its wonders and beauty, stay secret.

“Okay… Why are we here?” Dick inquired. 

“Look up,” Wally answered, putting his arm around his friend. 

( _Are you shining just for me?_ )

Looking up was something Dick had wished he had done earlier. Filling the sky were an array of constellations and brilliantly lit stars. There wasn’t a spot in the sky vacant of luster.

Dick’s mouth dropped open. “…Wow.”

( _City of stars_ )

Wally seemed a bit nervous. He bounced on the balls of his feet and started picking at his nails. “Do you like it?” He asked. 

Dick turned to Wally, immediately noticing his fidgeting. Grabbing his hands, Dick pulled them to sit on the ground, side by side. 

“I love it,” Dick said, smiling largely at the speedster, “It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen. Well, apart from Batman having to change a diaper. That was definitely a sight to behold.”

The nervous energy drained from Wally, reforming itself into a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Really?” He asked, voice resembling a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Really really. You can’t really see anything like this in Gotham. There’s too much smoke or fog and it’s usually too cloudy. This is wonderful.”

( _There's so much that I can't see_ )

They both laid down on their backs staring up at the sky. Wally started sprouting out facts about each constellation while pointing them out. Dick didn’t mind the rambling. After all, he got to press up against the warm speedster so as to stay protected against the cold winds. 

“…and that’s the Little Dipper! It has…” Wally continued, voice filled with passion. 

Dick touched his hand to Wally’s, lacing their fingers together. At the sudden touch, Wally stopped talking and stared at Dick questioningly. 

“When I was little, my parents and I would sit on top of our trailer at night and look at the stars, see if we could see any meteor showers or shooting stars,” Dick said, eyes staring up into the sky as he traced patterns on the back of Wally’s hand. 

“I didn’t really understand what we were looking for, being so little. But this one time, when we were somewhere in the Midwest, there was a meteor shower. My mother told me that if I made a wish before it went out of sight that it would come true.” Dick turned to look at Wally, his eyes meeting the emerald green of the other.

“What did you wish for?” Wally asked.

( _Who knows?_ )

Dick let a small smile grace his face. “If I tell you, it won’t come true!” Dick said, clearly amused. 

“Oh, come on! You and I both know it’s not true,” Wally said, exasperated.

“But what if the shooting star magician hears me and then decides to take away my wish? What will I do then?” Dick asked, outright laughing. 

“Pfff, as if. Zatanna could do more stuff than some lame magician that focuses on kiddos’ wishes to a burning rock,” Wally retorted. 

“Shhh! Don’t let him hear you!” Dick whispered, “He’s very ignorant, this one, oh magician of burning rocks. Forgive him, oh merciful one!”

Both of them are gasping for air by the time they finish laughing. Now, they were just content to be holding hands and staring at the stars. 

( _Is this the start of something wonderful and new?_ )

“You wanna know what I wished for, Wall-man?” Dick asked. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ve only been asking for the past five minutes,” Wally sassed, his tone playful. 

“Fine I won’t tell you,” Dick replied, his tone just as playful. 

“Please! Pretty please!” Wally begged. 

“Fine. I wished for a lifelong best friend. Growing up in a circus was fantastic, but there was no one else my age. We didn’t stop anywhere long enough for me to make close friends. I just wanted someone to hangout with,” Dick confessed. 

“Well, I can’t say that’s a dumb wish, anymore. Then I’d be calling me dumb!” Wally said, acting like he’d been shot in the chest. 

“No! You’re not my best friend. Babs is,” Dick said nonchalantly. 

“What? I thought we were besties rob! You wound me,” Wally said while clutching his chest. 

Dick leaned into Wally and whispered in his ear, “Wanna know a secret?”

Wally huffed, “…Yes.”

“You can’t be my best friend because you’re my boyfriend,” Dick said, kissing under Wally‘s ear. 

“Oh, right. I’ll be your lifelong boyfriend, then. That means we have to get married, just so you’re aware,” Wally responded. 

“Are you proposing, West? I’m only 15!” Dick countered.

“Only if you want it to be, Boy Wonder.”

Dick smirked and faced Wally head on. He stared into the green eyes in front of him and poked at the freckles on Wally’s cheeks. 

“I do,” he replied. 

They leaned in to kiss, Dick bringing his hand to the back of Wally’s neck-

But Wally wasn’t there. 

Dick opened his eyes to the cold, biting wind of Gotham. He sat atop Wayne Tower in his Nightwing costume. Cars rushed below him and the scent of crime filled the air. 

He let his hand fall into his lap, ignoring the tears that crawled down his face and joined together in wet spots on his uniform. 

“Why’d you lie to me, Wally?” Dick yelled to the night, voice breaking as sadness flooded him. 

Nightwing sobbed, knees coming up to his chest and his arms wrapping around them. 

Because Wally was dead. And there were no stars to witness. 

( _Or one more dream that I cannot make true?_ )


End file.
